


Algodón de Azúcar

by TheCatSamantha



Category: Gravity (band), Kizu (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatSamantha/pseuds/TheCatSamantha
Summary: —¿Bizcocho?—Bizcocho.
Relationships: Kyonosuke (Kizu)/ Reiki (Kizu)
Kudos: 1





	Algodón de Azúcar

_—No hagas esto, Elizabeth._

_—Entiéndelo, Jack. No estamos destinados a estar juntos._

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó Reiki a la pantalla. Estaba viendo una serie romántica en medio de la cafetería mientras tomaba un batido de chocolate—. ¡Te está mintiendo!

_—Elizabeth.. Te amo._

El rosado mordió un bizcocho —regalo de Kyonosuke—, aun con los ojos puestos en la pantalla, sin percatarse de que sus amigos lo veían desde la entrada junto a otro chico. Roku era un fiel amigo de Lime, además de su «alumno». Todos reían en silencio al notar como el otro se angustiaba como si estuviese allí junto a los protagonistas.

Todos conocían el lado sentimental de Reiki, y solían verlo muy seguido, por lo que nunca se lo perdían cada vez que salía a flote.

—¡No! —gritó. Todos saltaron en su sitio, asustados.

_—¡Vean la próxima semana el siguiente capítulo..!_

Kyonosuke se acercó hasta su amigo y tocó su hombro, descubriendo que este comía a la vez que lloraba a moco tendido por culpa del programa anterior. Sin preveerlo, se le escapó una sonrisa y se apresuró a sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo. Siempre tenía que estar atento a todo, y esa vez no sería la excepción.

—¿E-están allí? —preguntó el otro, una vez libre de llanto. Kyo asintió y se atrevió a tomar un poco del batido—. ¡Hey! ¡Eso es mío! —se quejó, viéndolo enojado.

—Te invito uno luego, ¿quieres? —propuso el alto, logrando la felicidad contraria.

—Chicos —los llamó Yue. Ambos se voltearon y prestaron atención a Roku, quien parecía emocionado y no dejaba de ver su teléfono. Aquello le pareció una falta de respeto hacia ellos, pero se lo guardó, no quería incomodar al amigo de Lime.

—¿Les parece que hoy salgamos todos? —preguntó el rubio. Reiki alzó una ceja. Yue se recargó en la pared y Lime no sabía a dónde mirar para no morirse de vergüenza allí mismo—. Mis amigos también irán —agregó.

Lime suspiró.

—Si estás de acuerdo.. —comentó el rubio del bajo, viendo de reojo a su vocalista—, supongo que no hay problema.

—Estaremos bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó Reiki hacia el alto, el cual permanecía serio—. ¿Kyo, te encuentras bien?

Kyonosuke asintió y dio su visto bueno para la salida en grupo que comenzaron a planear entre todos, excluyéndose de la misma. Su cabeza comenzó a irse de allí, vagando por el tiempo, recordando por qué ese tipo de fiestas le daba mala espina.

Recordó la noche en la que festejaron su single Kawazu [蛙] en ese famoso bar del que tanto se hablaba entre las bandas de su compañía. Resultó no ser más que un simple lugar en donde todos tomaban los sitios VIP y se sentaban a beber mientras veían bailar a mujeres sobre tarimas. ¿A eso llamaban diversión? ¿Les gustaba ver mujeres con pequeños trajes provocativos mientras movían sin descanso el culo? A Yue pareció gustarle, y eso a Lime no le hizo mucha gracia, causando que una de las chicas se fuera de su lugar con su cuerpo bañanado en licor.

Con Reiki, la historia fue distinta pero desastrosa de igual modo. Entre los cuatro, era él al que más le gustaba beber, aunque también el que menos resistencia tenía y en un buen rato ya comenzaba a molestar o a delirar. Kyo prefería no beber más de una copa, y por ende, quedaba como el conductor designado. El rosado se aprovechó de ello y, cuando ya no pudo más, le pidió entre gritos que lo llevara a su casa. Aunque no contaba con que al llegar, Reiki se lanzaría a besarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Inconscientemente, se llevó la mano hacia su boca y tocó sus labios, queriendo rememorar aquel dulce tacto que le había regalado por unos minutos su compañero de banda y amigo.

—¿Kyo, estás bien? —preguntó Koruto, manteniendo la vista en el camino. Su amigo había pasado por él al estudio e iban hacia la casa de éste.

—Sí.. sí.. —respondió, algo bajo.

No podía dejar de pensar en la noche que, sin pensarlo, conoció el cielo en los labios de su amigo. Sonaba ridículo e incluso exagerado pero así lo vivió; sin ataduras, sin cuestiones, sin problemas. Simplemente desapareció todo y solo quedaron ellos, descubriendo por primera vez sus labios. Encerrando su mundo en una burbuja.

Guau, sonaba todo tan lindo. Debía ayudar a Lime a escribir una canción sobre ello.

—¿Té? —preguntó el dueño de casa. Kyonosuke negó.

—¿Tienes cappuccino?

—Sí, donde siempre. Sírvete, Kyo. Con confianza —le pidió. El aludido no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a preparar su bebida a la par que su amigo.

Ya ambos sentados en la alfombra, con sus tazas humeantes sobre la mesa de vidrio, se dispusieron a buscar qué ver en la televisión para matar el tiempo que les quedaba. Los dos saldrían esa noche y solo uno tenía ganas de hacerlo.

—¿Y bien? —habló.

—Bien.. ¿Qué?

—Ya, habla.

—¿Hablar?

—Vamos, Kyo —lo animó—. Tú sabes que estás raro, no puedes negarlo ni escondérmelo.

Diablos. Su amigo lo conocía tan bien. Era cuestión de minutos para que se percatara de lo pensativo que se encontraba, además de casi no abrir la boca para nada más que ingerir.

Además, ¿cómo podría contarle lo que pasaba por su cabeza?

_«Es Reiki»._

—Bueno.. —comenzó, viendo atentamente sus pies—. ¿Qué sientes cuando estás enamorado, Koru?

El mencionado sonrió. Oh, Kyo. Tan serio y aplicado para todo.

—Al estar enamorado, tu mundo comienza a pertenecerle a otra persona. Aquel que haya robado tu corazón, está siempre presente en tu mente a pesar de no verlo.

»Todo es mejor junto a él. Lo buscas inconscientemente. Te alegra el día con tan poco, y te deja hecho un lío con nada —al ver tan pensativo al alto, estiró un brazo y toco su hombro—. ¿Pensaste en Reiki, no es así?

—¿Cómo..? —lo interrumpió.

—Lo llevas escrito en tus acciones, Kyo. —Aclaró—. Ese chico revoltoso saca lo mejor de ti, y no soy el único que logra notarlo.

La tarde pasó y nada más volvió a mencionarse, el alto lo agradeció pero el otro seguía preocupado, viéndolo perderse en sus pensamientos cada cierto tiempo.

Ya entrada la noche, se encontraba en su hogar, dando vueltas alrededor de su cama. Su ropa seguía tendida sobre las oscuras sábanas y él sin saber qué ponerse para salir. ¿Por qué se estaba preocupando tanto por una salida insignificante con amigos y compañeros? ¿Acaso tenía algo de especial?

_«Reiki estará allí»._

—¡Cállate! —exclamó a la nada misma. Estaba estresado. Buscó el reloj en la pared y éste daba las ocho en punto, en treinta minutos debía salir hacia el lugar y él seguía peleando con su subconsciente acerca de por qué era importante estar tan arreglado para salir.

Volvió a mirar sus conjuntos y suspiró, eligió y se encaminó al baño para darse una ducha. Terminó por apoyar su cabeza contra los azulejos y dejó que la lluvia le tranquilice los nervios, suspirando y viendo el vaho salir por sus labios.

¿En qué momento comenzó a ver a Reiki de otra forma? La pregunta no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y frotarse con insistencia su cabello, como si eso fuera a liberarlo de sus dudas. De su miedo.

¿Y si realmente tenía sentimientos por su amigo y éste se ofendía, alejándose de él? Su pecho se encogió, sintiendo un extraño dolor atravesarle el corazón al imaginar la escena. Era impensable para él estar sin su compañero rondando a su lado, molestándolo o pidiéndole que lo mime con comida. Porque sí, consentir a Reiki con comida era el pan de cada día de Kyonosuke.

Cerró la llave de agua y salió. Visualizó su ropa y suspiró, ya estaba arrepentido de haber dicho que iría.

—¡Vamos, Syacho! ¡Solo uno! —exclamó Reiki hacia un pequeño rubio que veía con desinterés la botella de alcohol frente a ellos.

—No quiero, debo llevar a todos sanos y salvos luego.

—¡Uno, uno! —cantó Myu, moviendo sus coletas al compás de una canción electrónica—. ¡Uno, por favor! —suplicó. El rubio observó molesto al de cabello azul oscuro y negó, sonriendo. Reiki se sumó al último y acabaron abrazados.

—Solo uno. —Advirtió, tomando el cristal sobre la mesa.

—Sí, sí —asistieron a la vez el rosado y Myu.

A unos metros más de ellos, Yue y An debatian sobre qué juego era mejor en una Nintendo Switch, siendo observados por Lime, Roku y Rikuto.

—¿Dónde está el chico que parece payaso? —preguntó Roku, ganándose la risa de su compañero. Lime sonrió.

—No lo sé.. —bebió del vaso de Yue al verlo distraído y dejó el cristal en su lugar—, debería ser el primero en llegar. Siempre es así.

—¿Así..? —habló Rikuto, aclarando su voz al notarse muy ronco. El rubio rió, siempre le sucedía lo mismo.

—Impecable —se limitó a responder.

—¡Kyo! —gritó Reiki, sorprendiendo a todos.

El mencionado se acercaba al pequeño lugar reservado para ellos con una sonrisa nerviosa, pidiendo a todos los dioses por existir que ninguno se percatara de lo mucho que estaba temblando. No había sido fácil llegar, muchas veces se detuvo y debatió consigo mismo si debía ir o no, dando como resultado un viaje más largo de lo esperado. Más aun así terminó yendo por un solo motivo: Reiki.

El motivo de su llegada se arrojó a él apenas lo tuvo a pocos pasos. El rosado parecía un koala al estar aferrado al cuerpo de su amigo y todos veían la escena con gracia. Al ser conscientes del comportamiento de Reiki, a ninguno le sorprendió lo contento que estaba al verlo llegar, además de tener ya unos cuantos vasos de alcohol en su sistema.

—Creímos que no vendrás —reclamó Yue, moviéndose para dejarle un lugar donde sentarse. Kyonosuke agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y se ubicó, con el otro sobre él. Parecía un niño junto a su padre cuando éste intenta llevarlo a su cama a dormir.

—Estuve con Koru, discúlpenme —respondió, sintiendo que el peso extra que mantenía sobre sus piernas desaparecía.

—¿Y ese no tiene vida.. o qué? —comentó Reiki, apoyando su cadera contra la mesa, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados en una clara posición de disgusto. Yue, Lime, Roku y Rikuto estaban confundidos, ¿por qué de repente cambiaba y un aura maligna parecía envolverlo?

—Es mi amigo, Rei

—Pasan mucho tiempo juntos —se quejó.

—Eso hacen los amigos, ¿cierto? —respondió, notando su corazón acelerarse ante la última palabra. ¿Acaso le estaba reprochando algo? El tono que había utilizado lo estaba delatando. Algo no iba bien allí y el resto se limitó a abandonar la mesa para irse junto con el resto, debían darle su espacio. Aquello no les concernía a ellos.

Reiki calló por unos segundos, ordenando el cúmulo de sentimientos que contenía en su interior, los cuales batallaban por salir. ¿Kyo le estaba reclamando?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —lanzó, acercándose como si lo estuviese analizando. El contrario casi contenía la respiración en su sitio, nervioso. La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos y lo estaba alterando.

No sabía qué decirle, definitivamente lo había arruinado con aquel comentario, pero ya nada podía hacerle. ¿Qué más podría decirle que no afectara..?

—Los amigos no se besan, Reiki. —Respondió Kyo.

 _«¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora largo!»_ se dijo a sí mismo. Era un puto genio en cagarla.

El rosado estuvo a punto de replicar pero el alto fue más rápido y salió en dirección a la puerta, dispuesto a irse. No obstante, no permitiría que se fuera así como así, no entendía por qué le echaba aquello en cara. El alcohol había bajado a segundo plano de un manotazo, se sentía mas sobrio que en sueños.

—¡Espera, Kyo!

_«Lo arruiné. Lo arruiné. Lo arruiné.»_

—¡Kyo! —exclamó, sujetando su brazo en medio del estacionamiento de aquel lugar. El aire esa noche era gélido, más ambos no se percataban de ello; uno por los nervios y el constante temblor de su cuerpo, mientras que el otro solo tenía en su mente al anterior, no logrando pensar en nada más—. Detente, por favor.

»¿Hice algo para que estés así? —preguntó, notando el estado nervioso de su amigo—. Estás temblando.

Debía calmarse si no quería soltar cualquier cosa hacia el menor. Él no era así. La situación lo tenía desbordado, ¡no podía controlarla! No tenía cuidado con sus acciones, acabando por ser todo un desastre al hacer o decir lo primero que apareciera en su mente. De repente se sintió un idiota y rió. Reiki lo soltó y le dio una mirada llena de confusión.

—¿Que si hiciste algo? —repitió, abrazando su cuerpo, queriendo disimular algo que claramente Reiki ya sabía—. No, para nada —negó con la cabeza junto a una pequeña sonrisa—, solo me besaste estando ebrio hace tiempo y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

El rosado abrió la boca, sorprendido, ¿realmente había hecho eso? ¡No podía recordarlo! Se golpeó mentalmente por ello. Él guardaba celosamente sus sentimientos hacia el mayor, sabiendo que nunca podría estar a la altura de semejante hombre. Siendo un infantil, torpe y despreocupado niño aún mientras que Kyonosuke era todo lo contrario, alguien que mantenía el orden hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Y vaya que él sabía eso, si lo tenía bajo sus cuidados todo el tiempo.

—Dí algo, Rei —rogó—, lo que sea.

—Yo.. —se quedó mudo unos segundos, recapacitando. Aquel que creía inalcanzable para él acababa de decirle que, debido a una incompetencia suya, ahora no podía alejarlo de su mente. ¿También significaba que tenía un lugar en su corazón como el otro lo tenía en el suyo? Sin pensarlo, se arrojó a los brazos contrarios y lo abrazó con fuerza, siendo correspondido en segundos—. ¡Perdóname, Kyo! ¡Debería haber sido más cuidadoso! —exclamó en su pecho, dejando salir unas pocas lágrimas amargas.

El mejor momento de su vida y.. el alcohol se lo había llevado para siempre.

El mayor negó con una sonrisa y acarició la espalda ajena con mimo. Allí estaba su Reiki. —¿Por qué lo sientes, Rei?

El rosado respondió contra su ropa, no queriendo separarse de él pero en segundos volvió a sentir el viento impactar contra su piel, recibiendo la tierna mirada del alto. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ello.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, con la inseguridad latente en su voz. Por un segundo creyó que el otro lo apartaría y le dedicaría las peores palabras, pero allí estaba, abrazado a él y con un apenas distinguible sonrojo por culpa de la poca iluminación.

—Las cosas.. —suspiró, dejando su vista en cualquier cosa menos en la persona frente a él— no debieron suceder así.. —Kyo no lo entendió y Reiki apoyó su frente contra su pecho—. Debería recordar el mejor momento de mi vida, Kyo. En cambio, por culpa del alcohol..

Al mencionado se le escapó una pequeña risa, contagiando al rosado que volvió a separarse para esta vez verlo a los ojos. Aquellos que ahora desprendían un brillo radiante ante los suyos.

—Tranquilo, Rei —lo tranquilizó, tomando sus mejillas con cuidado y acercándose a su rostro con lentitud, hasta casi rozar sus labios—. Podemos volver a hacerlo.

Los colores subieron con la velocidad del tren bala al rostro de Reiki, arrancándole una sonrisa a Kyo.

—O quizá no sea tiempo aún y qui..

El rosado no lo dejó terminar y pego sus labios contra los ajenos, tomándose la libertad de impulsar su cuerpo y treparse al alto, siendo estampado contra la puerta trasera del auto. Reiki enredó sus piernas en la cintura contraria a la vez que sentía aquellas manos recorrer su cuerpo sin pudor.

Ambos volvieron a encontrarse en un mar de sensaciones desbordantes, solo que ésta vez no era para ahogarse en soledad, sino en compañía del otro.

Al escasear el oxígeno en ambos cuerpos, obligadamente separaron sus bocas y mantuvieron sus frentes juntas, con los ojos cerrados. Solo buscaban sentirse el uno al otro. Mantener la compañía que tanto habían anhelado en silencio. Nada era más gratificante que estar junto a la persona que giraba su mundo y lo dejaba patas arriba.

—Kyo..

—¿Sí, Rei?

—Llévame a tu casa —pidió, dejando un pequeño beso en su nariz—. Tengo hambre.

El alto sonrió. En cortas palabras le estaba dando su aprobación. Su decisión. No podía estar más feliz a pesar de estar congelándose allí mismo.

—¿Bizcochos? —preguntó, devolviéndole el beso.

—Bizcochos —respondió Reiki.


End file.
